slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Wróbelica Tano/Przygoda w Slugterze rozdział 7
Studnia, była przepiękna chociąż trochę zniszczona była i tak przepiękna, a jej promienie przenikały przezemnie i czułam przypływ ogromnej energi. Radość nie trwała długo gdzyż, ukryta osoba strzeliła zghulowanym medykiem w Studnię Energi. Jedyne co mi przyszło do głowy to krzyknąć. -Nie!! To była pewnie jedyna szansza żeby ocalić Lokiego od bycia ghulem, a ten ktoś ją zniszczył. Nagle zghulowane promienie Studni przeszły po mnie, zaczełam czuć ciemność i uczucie któr kazało mi nienawidzić, atakować i mordować. Starałam się to opanować ale było za późnio, padłam na ziemie, moje oczy stały się czerwone jak mroczna woda, skóra stała się jednolicie biała,pokazały się na skórze dziwne czarno-czerwone znaki, czułam na sobie mrok i cierpienie, to był mój koniec, stałam się ghulem. Zwinełam się w kulkę z bólu jaki przeszywał całe moje ciało. Osoba która strzeliła zeszkoczyła skądś i do mnie podeszła, zobaczyłam że to był Unik. -U-un-n-n-nik? - Ledwo to powiedziałam -Tak to ja i moja zemsta za to że zabrałaś mi Lokiego. Na pewno lepiej ci będzie jako ghul, chodź Loki - powiedział Unik Loki nie miał zamiaru iść z Unikiem , bo wiedział że znów go skrzywdzi. - Loki no chodź Unik krzyczał na Lokiego , a ja leżałam i walczyłam z ghulem którym miałam się stać. Loki spojrzał na mnie i zobaczył że staję się ghulem, poleciała mu jedna łezka. Gi wyszedł z kaptura i wybuchnął płaczem , Loki przytulił Gi , to zdenerwowało Unika. - Loki?? To przez ciebie on nieche do mnie wrócić!! - Unik z całej siły kopnął mnie w brzuch - (Gangu Shane proszę ciebie przyjdź tutaj) - pomyślałam i ciągle to powtarzałam w głowie Kiedy Unik chciał mnie kopnąć jeszcze raz uderzył go Rammstone i stracił przytomność. Nadal walczyłam z ghulem we mnie ale przegrywałam z każdą minutą. Usłyszałam znajomy głos. głos Eli'a z Gangu Shane. Ucieszyłam się ale nie na długo, całkowicie zmieniłam się w ghula. Zamknełam oczy , Eli do mnie podbiegł i powiedział: -Rube wszystko gra? Rube...o kurde, Kord! - Kord podbiegł do mnie i Eli'a -Co sie stało?... ou -Ona...ona została zghulowana..zabierzmy ją stąd Gdy Kord chciał mnie wziąć na ręce otworzyłam oczy, swoje czerwone oczy i popatrzyłam na nich, odrazu podszkoczyli ( w tle słychać to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PiY_93NKUtw ) . Wstałam rozejarzałam się wzrokiem i zaatakowałam Eli'a. Eli był trochę przerażony. Chciałam ugryźć Eli'a w szyję jak wampir. -Kord! pomoż! - krzyknał Eli Kord szybko mnie zabrał od Eli'a . Wyrywałam się jak szalona. -Zostaw mnie - powiedziałam głosem demona - Puść mnie albo ugryze - zaczełam warczeć ( jak pies XD ) -Stary co z nią robimy? - spytał Kord -Na pewno nie zostawimy jej w takim stanie - odpowiedział Eli -Eli a może użyjesz medyka? - odrzekła Trixi uśmiechając się - Dobry pomysł Trix - uśmiechnał Eli do Trixi , patrzyli się tak przez 5 sekund , a potem Eli wyjął Medyka załadował go i uważnie strzelił go wemnie. Znowu straciłam przytomność.... znowu zapadła cisza.... jak na czacie XD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach